Famous Love
by kixtoby
Summary: Zac Efron is a famous boy who moves, and attends east high. He goes by the name of Troy Bolton, and meets Gabriella Montez. Trailer inside! sorry I'm not good at summarys. Troyella, is better then sounds!
1. Trailer

**Famous Love?**

**Shows Gabriella**

_Gabriella __was a small town, high school girl._

**Flashes to ****Zac**

_Zac__Efron__ was America's heartthrob. All he ever wanted was to be normal._

**One faithful day…**

_Zac's__ mom: __Zac__, the fame is too much, were moving!_

_So they moved to A__lbuquerque__, where he attends East high, going by the name of Troy Bolton._

**Gabriella was clueless to his fame…**

_Taylor: Gabs, don't you think he looks like __Zac__Efron_

_Gabriella: Who is that?_

**They meet in an odd situation…**

_Shows Gabriella crying,__ and Troy asking if she is okay_

**They become friends…**

_Shows them laughing together_

**When he helps Gabriella through hard times…**

_Show's Troy holding a crying Gabby_

**Will love rise?**

_Show's them leaning in_

**But will his secret tare them apart?**

_Gabriella: "You lied to me!!" Tears steam down her face._

_Troy: "I never wanted to hurt you. Just let me explain!"_

**We she ****forgive**** him?**

_Shows Gabriella looking at Troy, teary eyed_

**Or will the past hard times…**

_Shows a guy hitting Gabriella_

**Keep her away from him?**

_Man: "Say goodbye Gabs!!"_

_Gabriella: "__Noooooo__!!"_

**Stay tuned for Famous Love…**

**Coming Soon!!!**

_**Tell me if you guys like the idea, and if I get five reviews, then I'll make it!!!**_

_**P.S. If any ideas sound like other people's story's…I didn't mean to take them, and I promise I didn't!! And if I did, it won't be like other **__**people's**__**, or at least I hope!!**_


	2. One normal life one not

**AN -Thank you to all the people who reviewed on the trailer!**_** (I don't own **__**HSM that**__** goes for my other **__**stories**__** too, just the idea in this story.)**_

**Chapter one**** – "One normal life, one not"**

_-__Zac's__ POV__- _**(I'm going to call him ****Zac**** until he moves)**

I woke up, remembering all the things that happened last night. I found out my girlfriend was only using me for the fame. Any where I went I keep getting mobbed. Sometimes I wish people would just leave me alone, and understand I'm just a person.

"Zac, can you come down, your father and I have something important to tell you," My mom yelled from up the stairs.

"Coming," I yelled back as I ran downstairs to meet them, "What's going on?"

"We've decided to move," mom told me with caution, not sure how I'd act. But to her surprise, I was very calm.

"When do we leave?"

"I got offered a job as a basketball coach in Albuquerque, New Mexico," He explained, "at a high school, and they said I should come as soon as possible, so tomorrow."

"Okay," was the only thing I could think of to say, "Why are we moving?"

"Oh honey," my mom said sweetly, "You know we want you to live your dream, but the fame right now, is too much for you, so after high school you can pick off where you left off." I didn't say anything, so my dad quickly added,

"I know your mad, but it's what we thought was the best."

"No, I think it's a great idea," I said surprising my parents, "But wont the people in Mexico recognize me?"

"We have it all planned out sweetheart, don't worry about that."

_-Gabriella's POV-_

The last bell of the school day rang, finally!! I love school, I do, but sometimes it just drags on and on, and when you're in all AP classes, you never get to see your boyfriend, except at lunch. I ran over to his locker to meet up with him.

"Hey Jeff," I said while I gave him a hug, "Miss me?"

"Always," he said then gave me a quick pick on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we headed off to the gym so he could practice basketball.

"Do you know who the new coach is going to be?" I ask.

"Umm…I think it was Bolton, or something like that," he answered, "I here he has a son too, wonder if he is any good at b-ball."

"Probably is, if his dad is the coach."

"Yea, well I got to go get change, I'll call you later?"

"You better," I teased as he kissed me goodbye. I walked off to meet my friends Taylor and Kelsey, oh and Sharpay. Sharpay is nice, but she can be a real drama queen. She is Kelsey's best friend, me and Taylor don't care for her that much, but since she's friends with Kelsey, then she's friends with us.

"Over here Gabriella!!" I heard Sharpay yell. I walked over to them; they all looked excited, I wonder why.

"What's got you guys all excited?" I asked very curios.

"Shar just told us about the new guy that's coming tomorrow!!" Kelsey so happily, told me.

"And…"

"He can play basket ball, I here he is so cute, and he has an eight pack!!" Sharpay pretty much sang to me. Like I said, drama queen. I looked at Taylor and we just rolled are eyes.

"Sounds like all the other guys you ever talk about," I joked.

"I can't help it," She defended, "There are a lot of hot guys in this school, and your dating one of the best."

"I am, aren't I?" I sighed, in a dreamy kind of way.

"Yep, but I still think Chad is the hottest b-ball player," Taylor said, with a dreamy voice too.

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush," Sharpay sang annoying. I laughed as Taylor turned a bright shade of red. We all lined arms and headed off to go to star bucks, where some of our other friends would later meet us.

**How did you like the first chapter? I need five reviews before I post the next chapter, and if I get more than that, I update fast!!**


	3. Welcome to East High

**AN – Sorry ****this took me longer then I said, thank**** you for all the awesome reviews I got!! You guys rock!!**

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to East High**

_**-**__**Zac's**__** POV-**_

"Zac, are you all ready to leave?" My mom asked me.

"Yea, let's go," I responded. We finished loading all are things in the moving trucks, and we headed off to our new home. I couldn't help but think my life would stay the same. People will recognize me, even thought we changed are names and everything about us. I never wanted to change my life, and have to move, but the fame was just too much. It's not that I don't like the fame, I do, it's just that people are crazy when they see me. I can never tell who my friends are really, or who is just using me. This is why I really excited to move.

"Where here Za-Troy," my dad said while he corrected himself.

"You can't have a slip up like that at school dad, and it might be hard with you bring the b-ball coach, and my gym teacher," I pretty much yelled at him.

"Troy, that is no way to talk to your father, he won't, and he didn't call you Zac, he just almost did," Mom scolded me, and tried to make a joke.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," I said then ran upstairs to sleep on my bed, the only thin other then boxes that was in my room.

_**-Gabriella's POV-**_

I woke up today feeling happier than normal. I don't know what it was, but I just got this feeling. I decided to think nothing of these feelings, and got in the shower. When I was done, I barley had any time left, so I had to hurry with an outfit, and eat breakfast on the way to school. I was going to walk there with Taylor, Kelsey, and Sharpay. I noticed some moving vans outside of the house across the street from mine. New neighbors, finaly, it's been about two months since are last neighbors moved out. I saw Sharpay and Taylor down the street. I laughed because it looked like Sharpay was driving Tay crazy with some drama story.

"Hey guys, what cha talking 'bout?" I asked, knowing Shar would love the question.

"About Troy Bolton!!" she answered way too excitedly.

"The new kid?" I asked.

"Duh, he is so hot!!"

"She hasn't even met the guy and she's in love," Tay whispered to me and we both started laughing. That's Shar for you, the boy-crazy drama queen.

"If you've never seen him, how do you know he's hot?" I asked, still laughing.

"Umm…that's what everyone else said, he is also really good a basket ball, and is a Zac Efron look alike," She responded, "and every girl wants him."

"Wow, he hasn't even been to school for one day, and he is already the most popular guy in school." I said not believing how. Nobody even knows him; he could be some huge perverted creep. But you gotta just love rumors, unless there about you, it's just all part of High School.

_**-Troy's POV- AN – I'll call him Troy for now on!!**_

I walked into school and right away felt all eyes on me. I knew they'd know who I was. So much for starting over. I saw so wired looking kid with an afro walking over to me. Probably someone new to creep me out.

"Hey, Troy?" The afro kid asked.

"Umm…yea?" I asked, not sure if I should be scared that he knows my name, or happy that he didn't know I was Zac.

"I'm Chad, I just wanted to tell you to come by the gym after school for basket ball, I heard you're really good."

"Yea, I use to play. So I guess I'll see you after school?"

"Yea man!" Chad said, "you want to eat lunch with me and some other people on the team?"

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch,"

"Okay," He answered as he started to walk away.

"Hey, do you know where Miss. Darbus's room is?"

"I Have her to, hope you like drama!" He said as I gave him a confused look. I followed him, to the class. When we walked in there, people looked at me, and girls started to whisper and give me flirty looks. I didn't freak me out too much, since I was used to it, but it was still wired. I noticed this one girl in the back. She had long brown curly hair, she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I wanted to go sit next to her, but Chad pushed me in the sit next to him. I could tell school was going to be an adventure.

**What did you guys think? I need 10 reviews this time, and then I'll post the next one!!**


	4. Not so happy ending

**Chapter 3 –**** A not so happy ending**

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I finally figured out what Chad meant when he said "hope you like drama." Mrs. Darbus loves to talk about drama. I think she's talking about the musical or something, but I'm paying attention. I can't keep my eyes off the pretty brunet; I just want to talk to her. The bell rang and I saw the girl run out. I ran after her ignoring Chad. When I got in the hallway, it was full and no sign of the girl. I sighed and headed off to my next class. I was almost there when someone ran into me. She fell and I looked down to see that girl.

"Owww…I am so sorry," She apologized and I helped her get up.

"Its fine, are you okay?" I asked very concerned because her elbow is turning purple.

"Yea, I think I will be," she said with a cute little smile, "are you new?"

"Yea, I just moved here today, I'm Troy."

"Somehow I thought you would say that's your name," She laughed while I stood there confused.

"What do you mean?"

"People talk about you."

"I see…so do you have a name?" I laughed.

"Oh right, I'm Gab-"

"Gabs come on all ready. Jeff is waiting for you!" Some blond headed girl yelled.

"Coming," She yelled at the girl then turned back to me, "Sorry, got to go." And she ran off. I guess I don't know her full name, unless it's Gabs, but I know something to call her other then "That girl."

_**-Gabriella's POV-**_

I ran off with Shar and couldn't help but think of Troy. So the rummers everyone said were true, he is cute, no, he's hot!!

"I can't believe that you were talking to Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled all excited.

"Yea, I ran in to him," I said rubbing my elbow, "Jeff!!" I ran to my boyfriend and gave him a hudge hug.

"Hey baby," He said way to cutely, "ready to go to lunch?"

"Of course," I grabbed his hand and we ran off to lunch.

"So does Troy do basket ball?" I asked really curious.

"Yea, he came down during free period while we were having an extra practice, so we told him to play, and he rocks. We made him captain." He explained, and sounded sad when he said he was captain.

"I'm so sorry you're not captain, I know how much you wanted to be."

"Yea, I was so sure I'd make it, but then stupid Troy came and took it away from me!" He said really angry that it scared me half to death.

"Jeff, calm down. I know that you wanted to be captain, but maybe next year." I said calmly trying to get him to calm down. He was really starting to scare me.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" He yelled at me and let go of his hand at backed away from him in fear.

"Jeff, stop yelling at me and please calm down." I said as calmly as I could with tears in my eyes.

"I can yell at you if I want to!! You worthless little tramp!!" Those last words hurt. I know he's just mad, but that does not give him the right to yell at me and call me that.

"If you're going to treat me this way, it's over!!" I yelled back.

"WHAT?!?! I own you; you can't break up with me!!"

"What? I'm not property, and if I ever knew you were such a jerk I never would have gone out with you in the first place." I screamed back, about ready to slap him.

"You no good little bitch!!" And with that last word being said I slapped him. He put his hand to his cheek, and I soon regretted it. He lifted his hand up and punched me, right on the eye. I fell to the floor in pain, and held but my hand over where he hit me. Tears where falling from my face and I got up looked him in the eye, and gave him a look of hurt.

"Oh my God! Gabby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" He said, thinking for some reason I would forgive him.

"Save it!!" I ran off crying. I ended up in the auditorium, I sat down and started to cry my eyes out.


	5. Are you Okay?

**Chapter 4 – Are you okay?**

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I was on my way to lunch and I passed the auditorium. I could swear I heard someone crying. Out of curiosity I ran in there and saw someone crying. I started walking closer and could see it was Gabs. I got worried so I ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she turned around looking scared for a second.

"Umm…not really," she cried to me. Then I saw her eye, it looked a little bruised.

"OMG, what happened to your eye?"

"Umm…I….umm…fell," She told me, obviously lying.

"Are you sure? Because that's not what it looks like happened, and it's pretty obvious your lying to me."

"I…umm…." I could tell she was scared to tell me the truth, and I don't blame her. She doesn't even know me, but I want to help her.

"I know your scared, and don't think you can trust me, but I really want to help." I said sincerely.

"My boyfriend hit me!" She said and burst into more tears. I got very angry for a minute. Who would do that? I felt so sorry for her, and all I want to do is kill this guy.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Why?" she asked looking me in the eyes. Even though they were red and puffy from crying, I still thought they were the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

"So I can kill him!!" I yelled, showing my anger. I saw her flinch and right away I regretted yelling. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you, I just can't believe anyone, especially your boyfriend, would do this!!"

"Its okay, Jeff Peters did it." She told me, and right away I got shocked. He was a member on the basket ball team, a really good player too, but he seemed so nice, definitely not the type of person who would hit their girlfriend.

"What? But he seems nice, why'd he do it?"

"We had a fight, he was upset because he didn't make team caption and I was trying to calm him down, but he got mad and started yelling at me, and so I yelled back, and then he punched me." She explained and started crying really hard. I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down, and that was to pull her into a big, warm, friendly hug. She gracefully fell into my arms and cried into my chest. After she calmed down a bit she pulled away.

"Thank you Troy."

"For what," I asked.

"Comforting me," she said with a cute little smile.

"Anything to make you stop crying," I told her touching her cheek.

"What am I supposed to do about Jeff?" She asked me, with the look of fear coming back.

"I'll beat him up if you want me to."

"No!! I don't want him to get madder at me."

"Why would you care? You're going to end it with him anyway, right?"

"Well, I guess I already did, but he might hurt me again."

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I assured her and she gave me a hug. Then I was thinking that I don't even know her name, just a nick name. "Hey, you never told me your name."

"Your right," she chuckled, "Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabby, Gabs, Ella, Ell, or whatever."

"How about Brie?" I asked loving that nickname.

"I love it, no one else calls me that!" she told me happily "only, you will be able to call me that." I smiled and was happy when she said that.

"I feel so special now," I joked, making her laugh, "Awwww…there's that cute laugh of yours." She started to blush a little and gave me another hug. That was fine by me, I really like her hugs. And I love the way she smells. I think I'm falling in love with her, and I haven't even known her that long. I have never believed in love at first sight until now.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" I asked her, I sure was hungry.

"Yea I'm hungry, but what if I run into Jeff?" She asked panicky.

"What did I tell you before? I won't let anything happen to you." I reassured her.

"Okay, as long as you don't leave me."

"I won't leave you." She grabbed my hand and we headed off to the cafeteria, lunch was about half over, but at least no one was in the lunch line. We go are food and sat down at a table. I noticed a few people staring at us. I wonder if that's because I'm new, or if they heard what happened with Brie.

"Troy, why is everyone starring at us?" She asked me sounding confused.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully. Then I saw Jeff, he was headed towage us. I now Brie saw him because she tensed up and grabbed my hand.

"Gabby!! What are you doing eating lunch with this loser; he's the guy who stole my spot to be captain!" He yelled at her, making her squeeze my hand harder.

"Why you care, I told you it's over and I don't want to talk to you or see your pathetic face!!" She yelled at him. She surprised me; I didn't know she had it in her.

"I know you don't mean that babe, so come on, let's just go."

"Don't call me that!!" She screamed.

"Why not…babe?" He said with a smirk.

"She said not to call her that, and wants you to leave her alone!!" I yelled getting very angry.

"Shut up Bolton!! This has nothing to do with you!"

"You hurt my friend; it has everything to do with me!"

"You told him?!?" Jeff yelled at Brie looking mad.

"You hit me for no reason, what did you expect?'

"I hit you because you slapped me, and I didn't run off telling people."

"You gave her a black eye you jerk!!" I yelled standing up. He walked over to me.

"You should be glad I didn't do worst," he said smirking again, "The little slut wouldn't even get in bed with me!!" That's when I lost my temper, I couldn't my anger in any longer, I don't care what Brie said, I am kicking his butt. I threw a punch at him and it hit him in the eye. I could hear Brie scream. I turned around to look at her and the next thing I knew I was falling to the floor a pain in the back of my neck. Brie ran over to me.

"Are you okay Troy?"

"Ouch, yea, I'm fine," I told her and she helped me get up. I turned around to find Jeff gone.

**So what did you guys think? Please, please, please review!! I really need to know what you ****guys**** think, the more revie****ws I get, the longer the chapter will be, and the faster I'll update!!**


	6. Cry

**Chapter 5 – **** Cry**

_**-Gabriella's POV-**_

I can't believe what just happened. How can a person go from being the sweetest guy to know, from being the meanest and scariest person to ever walk the planet? I helped Troy up and he keep winching in pain, making me extremely worried about him.

"Hey, let's go to the nurse, you look hurt," I told him not caring that half the students in the cafeteria are staring at us.

"No I'm fine, but your eye is looking worse, so I'll take you to the nurse to get you some ice," he responded, being stubborn.

"But he hit you hard, and my eye doesn't even hurt," I said to him lying about my eye.

"But-"he said as he got interrupted.

"Why don't you both just go and stop being so stubborn!" Chad yelled at us.

"Fine, whatever," I said and started to walk away. I heard Troy yell my name but I keep walking.

"Brie!! Gabby!! Gabriella!!" He yelled running towage me. I still ignored his present; I was too busy thinking about what had just happened. How could Jeff do that to me, to Troy? And then he just ran away, it just makes no since. All this because of some stupid basket ball place? And the things that he said to me, and about me, it hurts the heart. I couldn't believe I ever thought he loved me. That's when I let the tears fall. I didn't care if my mascara got ruined again, or that I was totally ignoring Troy. He was still running after me and when he finally cot up to me, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

_**-Troy's POV-**_

"Hey why'd you just run off like that?" I said a little upset about the whole thing. Then I noticed she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She yelled, shocking me. She started to run again, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She just started to cry harder.

"Shhh…it will be okay," I said trying to comfort her. I just held her for awhile letting her cry. When she pulled away I asked, "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's just, I can't believe what just happened," she said, "and I dragged you into it, and now your hurt." The tears started to fall again. I looked her in the eyes, and whipped her tears away.

"Listen to me, you did not drag me into this, I dragged myself in it. And believe me when I tell you I'm not hurt." I told her. She stopped crying and looked me in the eyes too.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care because the amount of time I've spent with you, I know you're a really special girl, and you don't deserve this. You're my best friend here, and I don't know why, but I feel like I need to look after you, like I'm supposed to protect you. Does that make me sound completely stupid?"

A smile formed on her face, and a few tears feel, "That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I definitely don't think you sound stupid."

"That's good," I replied with a smile, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice," she said and linked arms with me, and we left school. **(I know it was just lunch, but oh well) **

**I know, short. But ****its**** only because I got 3 reviews on the last one. And I thought the last one was really good, but since no one reviewed, it wasn't. So if you want them long again, please review!! I could go back to not posting them unless I get a certain amount of them. I know you guys are probably thinking I'm stupid, but if you have a story, you know how bad it feels to get no reviews!! Man this is a long AN, ****lol****! I hope you liked!! **


	7. You're On

**Chapter 6 –**** You're On**

**AN-This is for the awesome reviews I got!! It means a lot to get them, that's why I keep telling you guys too!! So thanks if you did!!! Keep it up guys!! I love you all!!**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

"Is this your house?" Troy asked me.

"Yep," I responded with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked uncertain if I'd want to.

"Can't wait, hey do you want my cell phone number?"

"Of course, I'll give you mine." We gave each other are numbers and I gave him a goodbye hug and walk into my house. He is so cute, and nice, and funny, and he really cares for me, and I've only known him for a day. I never believed in love at first sight until I met Troy. I always thought I loved Jeff, but when I think about it, I never did. And the feelings I have for Troy, I can't even explain them. But all I know is I have never felt thins way towage any other person, and I know these are good feelings.

"Anything happen at school today, Gabby?" My mother asked me walking into my bedroom.

"There is this new guy, and he is really nice, and cute, and….he's just wonderful!!" I told her. You see, my mom and I are really close, ever since my dad died when I was about 3, she's like my best friend. I feel like I can tell her anything.

"Really? But what about Jeff?" She asked sounding a little shocked that I was thinking about other guys.

"Umm…" This is one thing I don't want to tell my mom, she'll freak, and do who knows what, "We broke up!"

"But why? You guys are so cute together, and make the best couple ever!" She said, making me a little mad. Why does everyone have to think were the cutest couple?

"It just wasn't working, he turned out to be a big jerk, okay?!?" I yelled then went out to my balcony.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said comforting as she walked to where I was standing, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just want to be alone for awhile, is that alright?"

"Of course sweet heart, I'll be downstairs if you need me," she told me and gave me a hug and then left. I sat on a chair out on the balcony and looked at the number Troy gave me. I sighed and thought about his cute smile for awhile, and everything he did for me. I put his number in my phone, and made a special ring tone for when he called, "You Raise Me Up" **(don't own) **I picked up my favorite book and started to read. I just got to the best part when my cell started to ring. I got happy when I heard the song I set for Troy.

"Hey," I answered cheerfully.

"Hey Brie, so what cha doing?" He asked, sounding happy to be talking to me, and that made me smile even bigger.

"Talking to you," I joked.

"Wow, it would take a genius to figure that one out," he laughed at his own joke, and so did I, "But really, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm talking to you!!"

"Brie!!"

"Okay, okay, okay…I was just reading, you?"

"Playing one on one with my dad, I totally beat his butt," he so proudly told me.

"I'm sure that's only because he let you when."

"Ouch, you really know how to hurt a guy, Montez!"

"I only speak the truth, Bolton!!"

"Well at least I know I can beat you!" He said, and I just laughed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Oh, you're on!!"

"Round up your best three girls, and I'll get my best three guys!!" He said sounding like a business man.

"Aww, is the wildcat star afraid to play just me?" I joked.

"Me? No, I just think it will be more fun that way."

"Fine, tomorrow at the park?"

"I'll be there, and by the way, how can I be the wildcat star when I just moved here, and haven't even played a game yet?" He asked.

"I don't know, you just are, bye…Bolton!!"

"Bye bye…Montez!!" We both creaked up laughing and hung up. This was going to be fun. Right away I grabbed my phone and called Tay, Shar, and Kels. I knew they'd be at school writing songs. Taylor would never admit this to anyone but the three of us, but she loves writing songs.

"Hello?" I heard a perky voice, and knew it was Shar's. I looked at my phone fast and realized I called her.

"Hey Shar, is Tay and Kels there to?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Oh hey Gabs, yea there here, what do you want?"

"Geez, thanks, will you guys help me."

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker," I heard a beep, "Oaky go!"

"Will you guys play basket ball with me so I can beat Troy and a few other guys?"

"Basket ball?" I heard Taylor and Kelsey say.

"Troy, as in Troy Bolton?" Sharpay said with a squeal!

"Yes," I answered both questions, "So will you guys help me?"

"Sure, but we suck at b-ball!" Taylor told me.

"Don't worry about it, just pass me the ball whenever!"

"Okay, bye Gabs!!" Kelsey said and hung up. Guess they really liked what they were doing.

_-Troy's POV-_

I can't wait till tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun, seeing her lose. All I have to do is get three guys to help me out. I might as well get some people from the basket ball team. I ran out my door and headed to the school gym, something just told me one of them would be in there. I became friends with Chad, Zeak **(sp?)**, and Jason, so this will be great. To my luck, all three guys were there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey, it's are captain!!" Chad yelled.

"Yea, I was just wondering if you three would play four on four with me."

"Wouldn't it be two on two?" Jason asked looking confused.

"No, we'd be playing against Gabriella Montez and three other girls."

"Gabster? You challenged are little sister?" Chad asked, sounding shocked and protective.

"Umm, short of."

"Okay, where at?" Zeak asked.

"Tomorrow, at the park," I said happily that their coming.

"Okay, well be there," they all said and then I left. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**What did you guys think? Have any ideas? I would love to hear them!! Please review!!**


	8. The Game

**Chapter 8 – The Game**

**AN – I am so sorry this took so long. Just wanted to let you guys know I know absolutely nothing about basket ball.**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I am so excited for today. It is going to be so fun. Just getting to spend the day with Troy, the cutest guy ever. I got changed in some shorts and put on a pink tank-top.I put my hair in a side pony, and added a little make-up. Who said you can't look glamorous for basket-ball? Man, now I sound like Sharpay.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the park!" I yelled to them as I ran out the door.

"Okay sweetie, have fun," My mom, Tina called after me. I put my IPod in and started to sing to my favorite song, "You Raise Me up," by Josh Groban. **(Don't own)**

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;__When troubles come and my heart burdened be;__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,__Until you come and sit awhile with me._

**I wish you knew how much you mean to me, Troy.**

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__You raise me up: To more than I can be.__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__You raise me up: To more than I can be.__There is no life - no life without its hunger__Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;__But when you come and I am filled with wonder,__Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__You raise me up: To more than I can be._

**You really do raise me up.**

_-Troy's POV-_

I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard before. She was just around the corner of some building, so I ran to catch up to see who it was. When I got around the corner, I couldn't believe who I saw, Gabriella. It shouldn't surprise me that much, I mean, a beautiful voice for a beautiful girl. She was singing one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but think that Gabby raises me up. If only she felt the same way, and plus, I can't get caught up in relationships. I'm only here until after high school, then I can live my celebrity life, without my parents worrying about my education.

"Wow, and I always figured you as a girl who listens to Disney music," I said to her, making her jump about a mile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, and I do like Disney," she told me, "and you heard me?"

"Yea, but don't get embarrassed, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," she said turning a light shade of red.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"First of all, you're the one who's but will get kicked, and second of all, I am so ready to kick it!"

"You wish! So let's go find out if that wish will come true."

"Oh I know it will." We laughed and linked arms and walked to the park, both listing to her IPod, and she was right, she does love Disney, half the songs on that thing were Disney.

_-__Sharpay's__ POV-_

"So how do you play basket-ball?" I asked Taylor, she's a genius, she should know.

"Do I play b-ball?" She asked with an annoyed look, "Sorry, but I don't really know, you dribble the ball and shoot it the hoop."

"Okay, but there's two hoops, can we shoot in either one?"

"No, we shoot in one, the guys shoot in the other, I think."

"And I thought you were smart, I'll never make that mistake again." I said, and saw Taylor's mouth drop. I just laughed.

"Whoa, girls what's the problem?" Chad said laughing as he walked in between us.

"Taylor's being stupid!" I yelled angrily.

"You're the stupid one!!" Taylor yelled at me. I gasped at her cruelty. "Oh don't be all shocked I would say that."

"Okay fist of all, you guys are best friends, so stop fighting. Second of all, Taylor is not stupid, and lastly, Sharpay, Taylor's right, you are stupid," He yelled at us, "Now apologize and stop being mean to each other, and where is Kelsey to keep the peace, and Gabriella?"

"Who cares? And you where only sticking up for Taylor because you like her!!" I yelled at him, and notice both Taylor and Chad's face turn red."See, you both just turned red!" They turned even redder and I just rolled my eyes.

_-Gabriella's POV-_

Me and Troy walk to where Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay were. Shar was rolling her eyes why the other two were blushing like crazy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked with caution, because they all looked ready to kill someone.

"And where are Zeke, Jason, and the other girl?" Troy asked.

"Shut up!!" All three of them yelled making Troy and I jump.

"Okay, whatever." Troy said to them. We walked over to a bench and waited for the others to arrive. About five minutes later they did.

"Okay, girls come here," I told them all.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"So we can work out a game plan, now come on." They all came over and I started to talk again, "Okay, so you guys know how to play basket ball, right?"

"No," all three told me.

I took a deep breath to keep me from screaming, "Okay then, just don't let them the ball, try to pass the ball to me, don't travel, and shoot the ball into that hoop."

"Got it"

"Good!" We ran out to the court.

"It took you long enough," Jason said in a mocking t0ne.

"Whatever, let's just play!!" I screamed, and someone threw the ball up, and me and Troy jump for it, Troy of course getting it because he is so tall. But I like him tall.

_-No one's POV- _

Troy got the ball first and ran down the court. Gabby came running and tried to still the ball, but Troy passed it to Chad. Chad ran and Taylor ran up to him, to get the ball. Chad pushed Taylor out of the way.

"Oww…that hurt," Taylor wined holding the spot where he hit her. Chad stop what he was doing and ran over to her.

"Omigosh, I am so sorry, where did I hurt you?" Chad said panicking.

"Know where," Taylor said and stole the ball, dribbled it down the court, passed it to Gabby, and Gabriella shoot.

"I think that's two points," Gabriella gloating to the guys.

Five minutes to the end of the game, the score was almost tied up. The guys had 24 points, and the girls had 22. Gabriella scored 18 of the points, and Sharpay scored the rest. On the guy's team, Troy scored 18 points, and Chad scored 2 points, and Zeke scored the rest.

"Okay, I'm going to score this point!" He runs down, Gabriella runs and steals the ball. Chad comes up and accidently trips her, and she falls down.

"Owww, my ankle," Gabby cried out with tears in her eyes.

"I feel for it with Taylor, I'm not falling for it again," Chad says and runs away with the ball. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsey and Troy run over to Gabby.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Kelsey asks worried.

"No, my ankle really hurts," Gabby cried. After Chad scored he realized Gabby didn't get up so him, and the others ran over to her two.

"Let me see it," Troy said. He gently took her shoe of, and saw it was swollen. "Umm…maybe we should let a doctor look at it."

"No, I'm sure it's not that bad." Gabby says, and tries to get up. As soon as she takes a step she falls back down, almost hitting the hard cement, but Troy catches her.

_-Troy's POV-_

"Were going to the hospital," I demand. Gabby Tearfully nodded her head. "Okay, guys, are you coming?"

"Well since this game is over, I'm going to go find Ryan and Kelsey and I are going rehearse," Shrpay yelled as she pulled Kelsey with her. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the others.

"What about you guys?"

"Well I actually have to get home," Taylor told us, "feel better Gabs."

She ran off and I asked Chad, Zeke, and Jason, "You guys?"

"Umm, well we have to get thing, you know, from the thing," And they all ran off.

"Okay then, ready?"

"Yea, well you help me?" Brie asked me.

"Of course," I picked her up and carried her bridle style. Since we were only a block away from the hospital, I just carried her the whole way. When they got to the hospital, I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, me and my girl….my friend who is a girl, were playing basket ball, and she hurt her ankle." I can't believe I almost called her my girlfriend. I could feel myself blush, I hope no one notices.

"Okay, we'll get her an x-ray, right this way Miss…" The front desk attendant asked.

"Montez, Gabriella Montez," Brie told her.

"Alright Miss Montez, can you walk?"

"I don't think show."

"Okay, why doesn't your 'friend' help you?" She asked.

"Of course, here Brie," I picked her up bridle style and followed the nurse to the x-ray room. She sat Gabby on the table thing, and started the machine thing. I saw Brie winch in pain when she rotated her ankle around. It broke my heart to see her in pain. After about ten minuet's, the nurse came to me.

"Well it's not broken, but it is sprained very badly, so I will wrap it up, and you should stay on crutches for two weeks."

"Okay, thank you," Brie said. She got her ankle wrapped and got crutches, and we left.

"Does it feel better?" I asked her.

"Yea, thank you."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For being my only friend who cared enough to take me to the hospital."

"Hey, they all cared."

"Well they sure didn't act like it." She said, with a few tears visible in her eyes.

"No, they love you; they just got scared seeing you hurt."

"I expect Sharpay to do that, and I guess Jason and Zeke, but everyone one else I expect to stay and help, and Chad, he tripped me and couldn't even say sorry. And he says were like family. I can't believe them!"

"Tell them how you feel, so they can apologize."

"They should know what they did, and they should make it up without me having to tell them!!"

"Okay Brie, you want to come to my house and watch a movie?"

"Yea, let's go!" We headed to my house. When we got there the lights were turned off.

"Mom, Dad?" I called. I walked into the turned on the lights and saw a note.

_Zac_

_Went out to eat, be back in a few hours_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Why did they call you Zac?" Brie asked me.

"Umm…you see, umm…"

**OMG, what is Troy going to say? I am s****o**** sorry this took so ****long;**** I've been working on my other ****stories**** Anyway, please review!! At least 10 review until I update, and if I get anymore then ****That**** I will update really fast!! So review, review, review!!!**


	9. The Kiss

**Chapter 9 – ****The Kiss**

_-Troy's POV-_

"Umm…you see, umm…"

"Well?" Gabby asked.

"Umm…sometimes they call me by my middle name," I lied, hoping see would buy it.

"You never told me your middle name was Zac, Troy Zac Bolton?" She said with a frown, "I'm sorry, but it doesn't really fit you."

"Hey, I'm not the one who named me."

"Right, don't you hate it when parents call you by your middle name, instead of your first?"

"Yea, it drives me crazy," we both laughed, "so what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, you pick," She told me.

"Okay…how about A Walk to Remember?"

"Ohmygosh, you like that movie?" She asked sounding extremely shocked.

"Umm…maybe, do you?"

"It's only my favorite movie," Gabby told me with a smile, "no guy as ever admitted to liking, let alone picked it out."

"Well, I'm not like most guys," I said with a smile.

"Oh believe me Troy Bolton, I know."

We both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. I was getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. And her perfectly brown hair framing her face made it even better. I felt myself leaning in closer to her. All I want to do is kiss her. And tell her how much I've fallen for her, and that I know it's soon, but I love her. I saw her leaning in too, my heart beating faster.

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I felt Troy lean in. I was just looking in his blue eyes, getting lost in them. And his shaggy light brown hair, and the smile. I love it all, and his personality is even better. I felt myself leaning in to him too. All of a sudden are lips met in a soft, but powerful kiss. As soon as are lips met I felt a million shock waves run threw my body. He put his hand on my cheek, while I wrapped my arms around his neck, only deepening the kiss. It felt like hours before we pulled apart. All of a sudden I got scared. What if he didn't feel anything, what if he never did? What if he just got caught in the moment? He is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin are friendship. I felt a few tears fall down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I got up and grabbed my crutches and left as fast as I could.

_-Troy's POV-_

I sat there in shock. I can't believe we just kissed. And the feeling I got, I can't even explain in. Then I realized Brie was crying and ran off. And did she apologize? I ran after her and saw her limping on her crutches crying.

"Brie wait up," I called after her.

"Please Troy, just leave me alone.

"Can't we talk about what just happened?" I asked catching up to her.

"There's nothing to talk about Troy."

I caught up to her and walk in front to stop her, "You can't tell me that."

"I just did."

"No Brie, please talk to me."

"I told you, there is nothing to talk about," she said and tried to walk away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Yes there is how about the fact we kissed? And that you're in tears, refusing to talk to me? Isn't that something to talk about?"

"Okay, yes we kissed!!"

"And….are you telling me you felt nothing?"

"Did you?" She asked me with tearful eyes.

"Yes, I did, I felt something powerful, something I've never felt with anyone one else, and to tell you the truth, I've had these feelings for you from the first time I saw you, when I ran into you, Brie, I've fallen for you, and I've fallen hard, no you know what, not even that, because, because…I love you!" I can't believe I told her all of that. She looked shocked.

"Really, you love me?" She asked, still with tears.

"Yes, I do, but its okay if you don't. I know we've only none each other for a short time, but I-''

"I love you too!!" My whole world light up at that very moment and I was the happiest I've been in my entire life.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I felt the same spark I felt before, but this time it felt stronger. And I knew for a fact was in love for the first time in my life.

**I hoped you guys liked!! Sorry if it was short, but I didn't get 10 reviews, but I still felt like being nice!! LOL, 10 reviews till the next one, and this time I won't post it till I get that many!!!**** We'll I might if I get really nice ones!!!**


	10. I Love Her

**Chapter 10**

_-Troy's POV-_

"So…umm, will you be my girlfriend?" I nervously asked her.

"I would love too," she jumped my arms and quickly add, while laughing, "Troy Zac Bolton."

"It's not funny!" I defended.

"I'm sorry, but it is."

"Well Gabriella Isabel Montez," I laughed. Brie gave me a wired look.

"I don't get the funny in that."

"Well I don't get the funny in my name," I yelled and crossed my arms.

"Aww…is Twoy mad at Briw?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Yes," I yelled back, acting like a two year old.

"What can I do to make it up?"

"A kiss," I smirked.

"Oh, alright," she said and gave me a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips.

"So how about we go and watch that movie?"

"Okay, let's go, boyfriend." Brie said with a smile.

"After you girlfriend," I responded with a smile.

"But it's such a long walk and my ankle really hurts," she said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Does that mean you want me to carry you?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," I picked her up bridle style, and carried her to my house. I sat her on the coach and put the movie in.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked Brie.

"No, I'm fine," she told me, "But I do want something."

"And that would be…?"

"You to sit and snuggle with me."

"I think I can do that." I said and sat on the couch next to Brie. I put my arm around her, and she lade her head on my shoulder. When it got to the sad part, I looked over to see if Brie was crying. I noticed her hair all in her face, so I brushed it out of her eyes to find out she was sleeping. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door slam shut.

"Zac," my mom called, "were home."

"Shhh…" I yelled at them, as loud as I could.

"Don't yell at me to be qu-" She stopped talking when she saw Brie, "Who is that?"

I smiled, "My girlfriend."

"GIRLFRINED!" She yelled.

"Shhh!!"

"Sorry, let's talk in the kitchen." I got off the couch so I didn't wake Brie up, and followed my mom to the kitchen, where my dad was. "Jack, your son has a girlfriend."

"What, Zac, son, we told you not to get to close to people, you have to think about your secret."

"I know dad, but I love her, and-"

"Love, Zac, you can't love her, we have only been here for like a month, and you just started dating that girl, yo-" I cut my dad off.

"That girl has a name, and its Gabriella, and yes, I have only known her for about a month, but I do love her, more than anything, I would die if she wasn't in my life, and call me crazy, ground me for all I care, but I have never had stronger feelings for anyone, and I know its love. I love her and I'm not braking up with her, ever." My parents gave each other a look, then my mom spoke,

"Fine, if you really love her, but I do forbid you to tell her your secret until you get closer, and I know we can trust her, deal?"

"Fine, I don't think I'm ready to tell her my secret either."

"What secret?" A small voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Brie standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby, did we wake you up?"

"No, your body heat left and that woke me up, so what secret?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Oh, alright, but I will find out!!"

"Hehe, well see about that."

"We'll I need to get home, my mom will be worried about me if I don't get home soon."

"Okay, I'll walk you."

"Thanks Troy, and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Bolton, and seeing you coach Bolton."

"Please, call me Lucile."

"And outside of school I'm Jack."

"Okay, by Jack, Lucile."

"By hun, take care of my Za-Troy."

Brie gives her a weird look then smiles, "I will, you can count on that." We walk to Brie's house hand in hand, not saying anything, just enjoying one another's present, and that was fine.

"Thanks for walking with me Troy."

"Hey, it's not a problem," I told her with a huge smile.

"I love you Troy," she said with a smile.

"I love you too babe," I leaned in and we shared a a soft, yet powerful kiss. I waited until she walk through the front door before I headed back home, the smile never leaving my face.

**OMG I am so sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys don't hate ****me too much, especially cause this is a short chapter. But I still hope you enjoy and will review a ton. I'm hoping I will get 20 reviews, ****Do you guys think you can do that? I bet you ****can,**** so waist a minute of your lives and review, right now!!**


	11. Lucky

**Chapter 11**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I walked into my house with a huge smile on my face. How could I have ever gotten so lucky to find the perfect guy like Troy? I think it's way too good to be true.

"Gabriella Isabel Montez, where have you been?" My mother yelled at me.

"I'm sorry mom; I was with my…boyfriend." I replied with a smile.

"Boyfriend, I thought you and Jeff broke up." She said confused.

"We did, I'm dating Troy Bolton."

"Oh, that new guy who you said was cute, and just wonderful, I thought you were just friends."

"We were, and now we are more than just friends, we love each other."

"Love each other? How can you love a guy you have only known for a month?"

"I don't know, but I do, more than anything, he's my life, and I do love him, I can't explain it, but I know for sure he is the love of my life, my first love, and hopefully my only."

"Wow, you really love this boy, don't you?" She asked me.

"Yes mom, I really do."

"Alright, well you need to go to bed, it's a school night, and it's getting pretty late."

"Okay mom, goodnight." I kissed her on the cheek and ran to my room. I laid in my bed for about an hour bored because I can't fall asleep. I decided to call Troy and see if he was awake.

"**Hello?"**

"_Troy? It's Gabriella."_

"**Hey babe, is everything alright?"**

"_Yea, everything is fine, I just can't fall asleep, I hope I didn't wake you up."_

"**No, I was just watching TV."**

"_Okay, well I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"**Awww….does that mean you missed me?"**

"_Yea, I do miss you, a lot."_

"**Well I miss you too baby, and I am only three houses down if you want me to come over."**

"_No, I don't want to get in trouble, or you to get in trouble."_

"**Okay, well how 'bout if I pick you up tomorrow and we can go to school together?"**

"_Sounds good to me."_

"**Okay, I love you."**

"_I love you too, bye Troy."_

"**Bye Brie."**

We both hung up, and I smiled. I really did get lucky with this guy, this perfect, awesome guy, I don't know how it happened.

_**AN - Okay you guys, super short chapter, and I didn't really like it, but it is just a filler, and I will post another chapter soon. Please comment, tell me your ideas, tell me if you love this story or if you hate it.**_


End file.
